Accidents are Miracles
by Xx4evaanimexX
Summary: They fell in love with each other after typing in an accidental number. Lucy and Natsu have talked to each other anonymously for 3 months. But when fate brings them together, they can finally meet each other in real life.
1. Chapter 1

Accidents are Miracles

**second preview uploaded!**

* * *

It was a terrible day. Firstly she had to say goodbye to friends. Secondly she typed in a few wrong numbers, losing the sheet of paper with the writing and ended up talking with a complete stranger who she didn't know.

It was now already 3 months since the 'accidental' incident but strangely enough, Lucy Heartfilia had fallen in love with a complete stranger through her phone. 3 months in her new school, 3 months without contacting her old friends and 3 months of imaginary love.

_oh my freaking god! _typed Lucy.

**gee stell, u okay? Calm down :) I'm here for you.**

_mander, today was horrible, dad says I'm moving again! can u believe it? what is wrong with him? _

Her fingers furiously flew across the screen of the iPhone.

**again? that's two schools already... hang in there stella :D!**

_thanks Salamander. i rlly feel like punching dad in the face... -_-_

His identity was unknown. Lucy was fine with staying unknown. Somehow they were tied together. An invisible thread linking them no matter which part if the world they would be in. Salamander gave Lucy support behind the scenes. When her father was in one of his rages, Salamander would be her only friend to talk to.

**haha... I know how that feels. I always feel like punching this friend of mine... Don't worry! Write ur feelings down on a piece of paper then tear it up! It's a good strategy :)**

Once in the morning, once after school and one before night time. The special times marked in Lucy's calendar to chat with her only friend.

Since the continuos moving, Lucy hardly made any friends. This time she was moving to Fiore. Apparently somewhere near Japan in the Pacific Ocean.

**oh yeah, HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY STELLA! Hmmm let's see what I should say... Don't give up, work hard and do ur best! Try not to kill ur dad ;p**

_scuse me salamander, i am not that type of person but thanks I do feel much better talking to u. Ahhh on a plane tomorrow... G2G pack =_= tlk 2 u soon. Night ;)_

**Night :)**

The rain drops fell onto the window with loud pitter patters and gently lulled Lucy to sleep.

'My life is impossible. I fell in love with someone who I don't even know..'

Her mother always managed to lift the sad mood that encouraged Lucy to be happy. 'Can accidents really be miracles?'she asked.

* * *

In a small town called Magnolia, in place called Fiore, Natsu Dragneel shut his phone off. "Talking to your mysterious lover, eh?" teased a raven-haired teen. "Shut up Gray," Natsu growled. "Come on! This 'Stella' girl could be a pedophile for all we know."

Natsu continued to ignore Gray while stuffing his homework in his bag. "Right, I'm sorry for offending her, lets party at Fairy Tail now!"

* * *

**Heheh he so what you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! NaLu week has officially started at my place! i look forward to writing the whole week!**

* * *

Chapter 2

She gripped tightly onto the strap of her bag. 'Should I? Should I not?Should I?' Lucy was hesitating at the entrance of the school, fiddling with a coin in her hand. The large words of 'Fairy Elite Academy' stood proudly above her.

After making to the main office, she tried taking a step in but quickly retreated her foot. 'I just don't have the courage today.' As she turned to leave a running figure bashed into her. "WATCH OUT!" They were thrown into the office where a silvered hair beauty looked down. "Ara ara, what have we here?"

Lucy looked down at her chest to find a pink head buried inside her boobs. "PERVERT!" she screamed. She continued to rant while kicking the poor boy in the balls then the face. "Pervert, molester, pedophile, ***hentai**, weirdo, freak, *_性骚扰_, *변태, idiot, ***baka**, moron,i*mbécile , stupid, ***_白痴_**, **_笨蛋_**!" Lucy yelled.

"You didn't have to read the entire dictionary in a hundred different languages..." he groaned.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her chest protectively while giving him the dirty look. "You must be the new student Lucy Heartfilia. I'm sorry about that pink headed idiot. I'm Mirajane, the receptionist." Lucy gracefully accepted Mira's hand and pulled her self up.

"Lets get your uniform!" she said happily. Lucy looked back at the beaten boy. Meh, he deserved it.

Lucy was instantly famous in the whole school. She couldn't even study or go to the toilet without people eying her. At long last, she found her home room only to be overwhelmed by a whole group of students pestering her with questions. "Silence please." A beautiful green hair figure entered gracefully in the room. "Lucy Heartfilia right? Nice to meet'cha, I'm Bisca Connell." Bisca then winked at her and started class.

Lucy could only think that this was the weirdest school she had been to. Holding her lunch in her hand, she flipped a coin in her hand. 'Heads is the rooftop, tails is the grass.'

The golden coin was now in her hand. She pressed it on left arm and revealed a head like figure engraved on the surface. 'Rooftop it is.'

Virgo had once again packed too much, most of which she had given to a blue cat. Who would've thought? A blue cat, pffft yep totally normal. Climbing on top of the highest part, she overheard a nearby conversation.

"Aha, our hot headed idiot got beaten up by a girl and stop looking at your phone."

"Shut up panties prince."

This hot headed idiot was definitely the guy she had kicked back then. She continued to focus on the conversation.

"Well, Natsu does deserve that for doing that to a girl. It's almost like taking away her virginity." This time it was a high pitched girls voice.

Okay, so this idiot was called Natsu. Also known as summer, no wonder he's hot headed. Lucy giggled to herself.

"Hey guys, did you hear something?" It was a rougher voice than the rest. Lucy immediately place a hand over her mouth.

"Anyway Levy, why are you with us? Go hang out with your friends."

"You are my friends. Besides other people don't like me."

This group was sure interesting and Lucy was intently to their adventures and moments. Just some sentences she could use in her current book.

"Anyway Natsu tell us more about the new girl. So she good looking?" A mans voice. Lucy mentally facepalmed. A typical man conversation.

"Hmmmmm, she is pretty and she has big boobs."

Lucy clenched her fist and exhaled softly. 'Calm down Lucy, you don't want them to find out.'

"Is Lisanna going to come?"

"What are you guys doing here?" A strict voice sent shivers down Lucy's spine as she held her breath.

"Erza! Oh gee, is that the time?" Footsteps were heard rushing down and the door closing.

Lucy peeked at her phone and saw she had a new message from Salamander.

_You finished moving? Tell me about your first day at school :)_

_-Salamander_

Lucy held the phone to her chest. Maybe just this once, she yearned to see

Salamander in real life, but to much would be at stake. She was always lonely and by herself.

'What am I thinking?' Quickly packing up, she hurried downstairs back to class.

* * *

*** in different languages. Pretend you can hear them in **French**, **English, _Cantonese, __**Mandarin and Korean. Heehee, more to come soon. :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

Swinging her arms and humming a tune, Lucy happily walked to the library.

"Meow."

Lucy turned her head to the bush and saw a blue cat. "Aren't you the one from this morning? Have a good lunch? I think I have some tuna left." She patted the soft head of the cat, noticing the collar. "Oh you're name is Happy? Nice name Happy. I'm called Lucy." She fed the remaining tuna to the cat who was completely entranced by the fish.

"What a weirdo. You're talking to a cat."

None other than Natsu from this morning standing there all high and mighty. Lucy chose to ignore him and walk in the library. "So what's your name? I'm Natsu Dragneel," he whispered.

"Please go away you moronic five-year old pink headed idiot," she sighed.

"That's not nice."

"What about what you did this morning?"

"It was an accident, an accident okay? Can you please forgive me? Otherwise Erza's gonna kill me."

"Be killed then, like I care."

Lucy tried to reach for a book on the highest shelf, which Natsu easily got down for her. "God dearest and prettiest Lucy, would you please please forgive?"

"Flattery ain't gonna get you anywhere."

She sat down and began to read the large amount of books. Luckily there was a large wooden board blocking out the front. "Pretty please?" he asked. Lucy just made another barricade with the books and got out her phone to continue with her online novel. Recently, her online book was published but quickly changing her mind, she typed a message to Salamander.

_first day of school was fine. you know beat up a guy, totally normal..._

She was about to send the message when the librarian stared at Lucy. Lucy began to read her book again.

When Lucy finished her last book, the sun was already half set. She couldn't help but notice that conspicuous head of a moronic pink haired idiot. "Wake up, the library's closing." She shook the shoulder of the boy. "Seriously." She blew her bangs out of her face. She kicked the boy awake who tumbled off the chair clutching his leg to his chest.

"Ow! That hurt-wait!"

* * *

Natsu ended following Lucy to her house. It was more like a very big room. "Don't tell me you're planning to spend the night here? I'll call the police."

"Please three words, 'I forgive you' so easy so just say them," he begged.

'In this situation, it would be best if I said I forgive him, he has been very persistent or otherwise he won't leave me alone.'

"Alright, I forgive you so now please go away."

"Thanks!" He tackled Lucy with a hug who immediately dodged but tripped and fell on him. "Oof!" Realising she was on his chest, she kicked him again and moved back.

"Okay, good night and good bye." And slammed the door in his face. That probably was not very lady-like.

Lucy laid on her bed and sent the message. "How annoying that guy. He is kinda cute in a way I guess."

Her thoughts were disturbed by constant knocking. Angry and annoyed she opened the door and roared. "WHAT!" There stood a familiar pink head. "What do you want?"

"Ummm, I don't know how to get back to town.." he confessed.

"Why you moronic pink-headed idiot?! Listen carefully, walk down this street take a left then a right turn, and the Main Street should be there 'kay? Good night."

Lucy blew her fringe again. "Seriously."

He can be so cute and annoying and the same time. She decided to dawdle around before sleeping.

**sorry for taking so long coz I was reaallllyyy into my games. Anyways enjoy! Tell me if my chapters need to be longer. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for supporting accidents are miracles! i will do my best to think of more ideas! :D**

* * *

BEEP! The text notification sigh flashed and Lucy read the text.

_great job stell! though i guarantee that the guy isn't going to be happy. i did something pretty bad too... new day, new beginning lets do our best again today ;D_

She thought what she should type to Salamander.

_ahaha! accidents seem to always follow us :) remember how we met? that was an accident. yesterday was a bad accident :( thats right, new day, new beginning lets try to set things right. fighting! cya!_

Send!

She saw that her fridge was refilled again by Virgo. She probably had the best maid in the world even though the maid always had the same expression and asked for punishment. She gobbled up few pieces of toast and ate an apple before leaving home. She decided to bring some dried sardines if she saw Happy again today.

Halfway at school she saw the person she least wanted to see. But it was the person she needed to make things right with. She took a deep breath and nervously approached the one and only Natsu Dragneel. "Morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh um morning!" They stood there looking down at their feet a before Lucy broke the silence. "Uh we should going."

"Oh uh yeah we should." Natsu slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked next to Lucy.

With the space of one metre between the atmosphere was extremely awkward. The train whooshed past them and the light blinked for them to go across.

Lucy couldn't take this anymore. "I'm sorry for yesterday!" She bowed but felt pain on her forehead. "Ouch!" She was surprised that Natsu had done the same thing as her. She giggled a bit with Natsu. "I'm sorry!" she apologised between giggles.

"Our timing couldn't be any better," pointed out Natsu. "That was so funny."

The weight seem to have just disappeared and all of a sudden they were best friends or something. "But this doesn't the fact you are a moronic pink headed idiot."

"Call me whatever you want. I'm just happy that we cleared things up."

Lucy was silently sending her thanks to Salamander. A delicious smell caught her off guard and it also seemed like Natsu picked it up. "Lucy do you smell it?"

Lucy sniffed the air a bit more. "It smells like-"

"Taiyaki!" they both cried out.

They ran to the smell and approached a small cafe called 'Tenrou Terrace.' An old man was at the counter with happy smile. "Hellooo! How my I help you younglings?"

"Two red bean taiyakis please! Takeaway!" Natsu and Lucy both said unison.

"What an eager couple! Two taiyakis coming right up!"

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. Did they hear correct? The word echoed countless time in Lucy's mind.

Couple.

One of the words that could make any girl go crazy, good way or in a bad. Lucy tried to ignore it.

"Here you go! I'll give these to you for free! Remember to spread word about here! If I'm correct, the bell should ring soon." He looked up the clock above signalling 7:25.

"Oh my god he's right! Come on! No time pink idiot!"

Lucy and Natsu had to run like the wind to school or they would suffer the wrath of Erza, the student guidance counsellor or also known as the demon of discipline.

"Before we go in..." They were already late so Lucy had to have a plan, Lucy ripped a bit of her skirt and used her nails to make red marks on her leg. "Here's tissue, wipe your mouth clean remember. The plan if Erza catches us is that I was attacked by a stray cat and you walked passed and helped me. Okay? Wish us luck!"

They both walked in to admin and Mira was there and looked up with and anxious face. "What happened?"

"Good morning Mira! Do you have a skirt I can borrow? A stray cat attacked me." Lucy needed to keep a calm face to avoid questions. She hoped this was enough to fool Mira.

"Cat? That's strange but why is Natsu with you?" Behind that serious face you could tell Mira's eyes were sparkling. "He wanted to apologise for... umm you know yesterday... and he scared away the cat."

"I see..." The mood was strangely serious. "Okay then! I shall inform your teachers. You may go back to class."

"Thanks Mira!" said Natsu. Lucy nodded bye to Natsu and went to collect her new skirt.

Right after Lucy was let out she let out a big sigh. That was extremely tense. Lucy spent the rest of the day just enjoying herself. Going to the library would be best after school.

As she relaxing during break, Erza stormed into the room. "Lucy Heartfilia?" Lucy raises a hand and approached her. Sniggers from the class meant death was coming for her.

Natsu was already in the room sitting and she the one next to him. He gave Lucy a happy grin. Lucy smiled back awkwardly.

"I heard you two were late to school. Can I please have the reason?"

Lucy explained the situation. "Why did the cat attack you? Unless you stepped on its tail or approached its babies it should have no reason to."

Lucy thought for a tiny but before answering. "I had dried sardines in my bag, I can prove it. It should be in my bag," Lucy answered smoothly. "How is Natsu involved?"

Lucy poked Natsu on the leg signifying for his turn. "I was walking by-..."

"Yes thank you Miss Scarlet." Lucy closed the door and walked away with Natsu. After a few steps, Natsu and Lucy grabbed the column and panted . "I can see why she is the demon of discipline. She has such an intimidating aura." Lucy tried to take in breaths. "Phew, that was close. If we were to get punishment, we'd probably get a role worse than cleaning the toilet." Natsu and Lucy both shuddered.

"Never coming late to school again?" Lucy held out her pinky. "Never!" agreed Natsu as he curled his pinky tightly around Lucy's.

"See ya, moronic pink headed idiot."

"See ya!"

Both walked away with a strange feeling stirring in the faintly in the deepest reaches of their heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for so long. ive been watching A LOT of anime. ANYWAYS ENJOY BROS!**

* * *

Lucy awoke to the new morning feeling like a new person. Of course as a second nature, Lucy was already typing away to Salamander.

_wonderful morning at my place :) feel all new and ready to go. today seems like its gonna be a great day!_

Bopping to the imaginary music playing in her head as she was walking to school, a sudden thought of taiyaki popped into her mind. She glanced at the phone to see that she had enough time to take a detour to Tenrou Terrace.

She nervously pushed the door and bell gave a soothing chime. She stopped in her steps frozen at the door to see Natsu who was at the counter paying money and handling a whole lot of food. She giggled in her mind at the typical image in front of her. "Oh aren't you the girl from yesterday?" The old man greeted her with a warm smile. "Good morning!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

"Lucy? Oh good, help me hold all this!" Natsu was completely drowned in brown paper bag and only his conspicuous pink head was seen. "You moronic pink headed idiot. Don't bite off more than you can chew," she scolded. Lucy almost staggered underneath the weight of the bags. "Let's go!" he said and walked out the door. Lucy bow-nodded to the man and followed Natsu.

"Oi idiot! What are you planning to do with all these food? Erza's gonna freak when she sees this you know?" Lucy had to take careful steps and make sure nothing was in front of her. "Chillax bro. I bought her strawberry cake."

"Cake?"

"Didn't I tell you? Just give strawberry cake to Erza and persuade her to do anything."

"Ah."

The demon of discipline only needed to be tamed by a mere slice of cake? Strawberry in fact. Lucy could only face-palm like always."Natsu, what are going to do with the food?" She couldn't see the possibility of Natsu eating all this though the chance seemed to be quite likely. "Share it. I bought one for Mira. One for Gray. One for Gajeel. One for Levy. Um Teachers? Uh Meh I'll figure it out later."

He may seem violent, innocently perverted and childish but his intentions were pure. Lucy got the feeling that he would be loyal, caring and whole heartedly treasures everything around him. She found herself grinning which shook her head to get rid of that face. "Are there flies around you? Bear with it. We're nearly there."

"Don't worry. Just my hair got in way."

As they arrived at the entrance Natsu re-collected his paper bags and left one for Lucy. "Here. This is for you." Lucy looked inside the paper bag and saw three delicious looking taiyaki. She wanted to thank Natsu but he was already gone.

She grabbed one and savoured the beautiful taste in mouth. Sweet potato. She loved the crunchy outer layer that went beautifully with the gooey warm paste inside.

Paradise in one luscious bite. God it was beautiful. Maybe it tasted better than usual? Lucy shook off that feeling and headed to class. But her heart felt like it was incomplete, something made her uneasy.

* * *

Natsu met the demon in the hallway but instantly tamed her with the sight of strawberry cake. He distributed the food to Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Wakaba, Macao, Bisca, Alzack and whoever he passed. His mind for some reason wondered off and Lucy's smile would appear.

"I wonder if she likes them," he said aloud. "She what?" He found Gray smirking at him. "Likes the picture I sent to her when you had underwear on your head naked," he quickly retorted. "WHAT?! YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF THAT?"

"Whoa chill dude. I was joking, joking. I mean WHAT? You actually did that?" Gray looked absolutely flustered. Furniture crashed against the wall and windows shattered, while the two boys were in the middle of the chaos.

"BOYS!"

Two nearly lifeless bodies were then thrown out the window with a angry red headed women looking down with her glasses glinting.

"I shall think of a suitable punishment," she said, pushing up her glasses.

* * *

Gray and Natsu stood there. 'I really don't want to do this,' they Fairy Library was huge. The books in there could be used to buy a whole estate and build a mansion filled with the essentials needed. The librarian was Levy. Levy was a small girl who possessed an IQ of 180. Her strength wasn't very strong but she had her wits to compensate her loss. Erza had wanted them to help Levy put all the books in the correct area as well as cleaning and dusting up the library.

"Natsu! Gray!" waved a small figure. Levy had her special orange bandana tied around her hair and her junior-sized uniform still looked too big on her.

"Thank you for helping today! I really need help to reach the high shelves." She laughed awkwardly. "Right, this way."

For some reason, Gray and Natsu didn't argue and treated each book with care. There was always that shadow that seemed to watched and keep a careful eye.

Natsus managed not to wreck anything or trip over any books or cause havoc. Around 8:00pm, when most of the books had been reduced to at least 200, Levy thanked Natsu and told him that Gray had ran off without him. And to make it even worse, Levy said she also had to attend somewhere secretive and left the library for Natsu to lock up.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He was about to punch the bookshelf when a shiver travelled down his spine. He decided not to do anything but check the area. He heard a loud thump in one corner of the library on the upper level.

Where was the sound? And he heard the leaves rustling. A place that was almost hidden between mountains of books, was a beautiful figure with her head snuggled into her arms resting peacefully just like sleeping beauty.

* * *

**So any scene you would like to imagine when reading this? REVIEW AND IT JUST MIGHT JUST ****_MAGICALLY_**** APPEAR! WELL PEACE OUT! XD**


End file.
